Cat Potion
by Gatita101
Summary: A mostly drabble fic. Aerith puts one of Merlin's potions in Squall/Leon and Yuffie's pancakes. They both gain feline appendages. By the way, one of the side effects... -Squiffie/squaffie/squffie little cloerth in the end. Hinted lemon.


Cat Potion

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

It all started, one faithful morning. Leon and Yuffie were, as ussual, getting on each others nerves. The pair always found something to argue about, which was odd in Aerith's opinion. They were partners for petes sake! They even shared a room in Traveres Town. They were so used to each others presense, that they even shared a room now! If they shared a bed was beyond her. She never went in their room, afraid of intruding personal ground. After all, ignorant is bliss.

So she asked Merlin for anything to get them to get along. The kind wizard gave her a purple bottle. It was slim from the opening then curved into an oval shape on the bottom. He warned her, she and her friend would pay the same price. When she asked what is was, he told her it was something small. Barely noticable. If that was it, she was fine. She trusted him after all.

So what does she do? She poisoned their breakfast! The moment they took a bite of pancakes-

POOF

The smoke subsided to reveal them in cat ears and tails. Well Yuffie had black cat ears and tail. Leon had more rounded ears, like a lion, with a proud lion tail. Fitting.

Lets just say, they were very upset.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

"I'm sorry! I didn't know _this_ would happen!" Aerith cried out in her defense.

"Then what _did_ you suspect! For us to _die_!" Yuffie shouted.

Leon was glaring at the women, but then his eyes kept going to Yuffie. He couldn't help it. It was like he was under a spell. He could smell her from the distance. What a lovely scent...

"You better fix this!"

Aerith flinched. "I-I will. Why don't you two take a day-off today. Clouds out on patrol today. I'll go call Merlin." She walked out of the kitchen, but she wasn't going to call Merlin. She knew he wouldn't help at all. He would most likely tell her to suffer the consiquences.

0 - 0 - 0- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Yuffie sighed. "Oh well. At least we got a sick-day out of it. Right, Squall?" She said, walking to their room.

"Thats Leon." He muttered. She smelled like sweet vanilla and something undeniably Yuffie. It was intoxicating.

As soon as they passed the door, he closed it and locked it.

Yuffie turned confused. "Squall?" She tilted her head cutely. To cute for him.

A deep growl escaped his throat. "Yuffie." He looked at her with hungry ice-blue eyes.

The ninja was now getting worried. "Um... Squall?" She backed away slowly.

His muscles coiled, as if ready to pounce.

Yuffie now knew what it felt like to be prey.

"Your mine." And pounce he did.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -0 - 0

"AERITH!"

The flower girl quickly got up from her seat and was about to rush toward her friend, when the bottle she left on the counter started glowing. She picked it up and read the newly inscripted message.

'WARNING: Do not go near any males that have consumed this product. Combined with male hormones, they turn into lust craved beasts. Do not defend the mate of choice, or he will kill and destroy everything in his path -including you- to get to her. It is best to let the potion wear off before immediate action is taken.

We are so glad you chose our products!

- Merlin inc.'

Aerith stared at the bottle. She blinked a few times. Then she set it down on the table. "I think i'll go for a walk."

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Yuffie had crawled back into a corner. Her kitten ears flat against her head. "C-come on Squall! You don't want _me_." She tried to persuade, but he was still stalking towards her, crawling above her. "I-i'm so unattractive and inexperianced! Now Tifa on the other hand-"

Leon had shushed her lips with his fingers. "Now, why would I want her?"

Her body tensed when he started nibbling her neck. "B-because she's b-better than me?" She tried.

He slathered his hot tongue up to her ear. "No. Your more beautiful in my eyes."

The ninja kitten had closed her eyes shut, trying to block him out, but it wasn't working. Her heart beated fast in her. The man she loved was all over her. It was a dream come true!

If only she wasn't so shy about the idea in reality.

He left butterfly kisses on her neck, to her cheek, to her lips. "I love you." He breathed, before kissing her much more deeply.

Yuffie's eyes snapped open. He couldn't have meant that, right? It was just the potion influencing him. Right?

His frenzied hands started to slip her top off.

Her eyes widened. "W-wait a minute!" She cried.

"Don't be scared." He whispered. "Your beautiful."

She quickly covored herself with her arms. "Beautiful or not! Your not seeing me naked!" She hissed.

Leon just stared at her. That alone caused her to turn an interesting shade of red. His lion tail swished pensively. Then he procceeded taking off his own shirt. "Does this even the playing feild?" He smirked.

She was mesmorized by the view so closely in front of her. She choked on her words, as they refused to come out.

The lion raised an amused eyebrow. "Like what you see?"

Unintentionly, the ninja nodded.

"Good." He pinned her arms to the ground, revealing her to him. "Then your going to love this." He was eye level to her chest.

A moan escaped her as all rational thoughts fled her in the next few seconds.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Aerith slowly opened the castle door. It had been morning when she left, the sun was almost gone beyond the horizon. The potion had to wear off by now. Following her from behind, was Cloud. He was training when Aerith found him.

"Aerith. Why are you so jumpy?" He asked. He couldn't help but notice how suspicious she was acting. "Did you do something?"

Aerith smiled sweetly at him. "Of course not!" Her voice came abit high-pitched.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Your a bad lier Aerith."

"_Well_. I kinda... put something in Leon and Yuffie's food this morning." She admitted, poking her fingers together in guilt.

"What did you do?" He almost shouted.

"I kinda... gave them cat ears and tails. Not permenantly though!" The flower girl added quickly.

Cloud sighed. "Well, as long as nothing horrible happened."

They were suddenly assaulted by the smell of bacon. Following their noses into the kitchen, they saw the ninja by the stove.

"Yuffie?" Aerith timidly called out.

The ninja turned to her friend with a happy grin. "'Sup Aer? Want some bacon? My treat!"

Cloud looked on agape. She really did have cat ears!

She was dumb founded. Shouldn't she be mad at her? "Um. Sure."

Yuffie hummed a tune to herself as she placed a plate of bacon in front of Aerith and Cloud. "Bon appetit!" She cheered, leaving the couple.

Aerith was relieved to see her friend not upset with her. She and Cloud took a bite of bacon.

POOF

Aerith's eyes widened. Yuffie _was_ angry with her! She turned to see she had a long, brown, fluffly tail. Feeling her head, her human ears were replaced with pointy cat ears.

Aerith slumped in her chair. "I guess I deserved it, huh Cloud. Cloud?"

Cloud had a thin yellow tail. He had spots on his tail and ears. He was looking at her funny.

Aerith's heart dropped. "I just remembered! Cid needed me for something!" She ran for it.

It was to bad for Aerith, Cloud's inner feline was a cheetah. He caught up to her in seconds. He picked her up bridal style in a fell swoop.

"Your mine." He huskilly muttered in her ear, walking towards the bed room. He kicked open the door, shut it behind him and completly ravished her.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -0

Yuffie and Squall gazed at the castle in the distance, holding hands, tails intertwined.

"So, how long do you think the potion will last?" Squall asked his ninja.

Yuffie shrugged. "Not sure. Could last a month, for all I know." She told her lion.

They looked into each others eyes, slowly coming together for a kiss.

_"YUFFIE!"_ They both laughed at Aerith's scream.

Today was a good day.

* * *

lo(fucking)l

This idea came to me when I didn't find any squiffies -gone-furry. So here it is. Short, sweet and to the point. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
